The passing rain
by puddingcups
Summary: Slight TYL!8059. Slight angst, character death. Gokudera grieves over the lost. One shot. Does not follow the storyline in the manga; I'm just using the TYL!characters.


Pairing: Slight TYL!8059 if you squint hard.

Warning: Slight angst, character death..

Disclaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn! and it's characters are not mine in any way.

Note: This does not follow what happened at all in the future arc. I wrote TYL!Yamamoto and TYL!Gokudera, but in this fic, TYL!Tsuna's still alive. I really apologize for the ooc-ness OTL; First Reborn fic Feel free to criticize, and thanks for reading.

So that was how it ended- just like that; he never even realized how much it all meant to him- no one ever realizes, until said item is lost, gone, swept out of their pathetic lives. It should not finish off like this- it was too simple, too easy. How could such an ending befall that one person- that one person whom he had not even got the chance to speak his mind to, the one person whom deserved so much better, to live much longer, or at least, a meaningful goodbye. Time was like a flowing river, the current pushing the water along swiftly- once lost, can never be gathered back. This feeling was too nostalgic; only this time he was many years older. But the pain of losing someone close was not different- the gripping, crushing, fierce force squeezing the heart; it hurt all the same, no matter the number of years he had been living in this world.

The rain had started pouring. Light, small drops at first, then resulting in heavy, loud shots from the gradually darkening sky. He had not moved from his spot, however, only remaining standing, posture slightly hunched, in the very spot outside the area they used to hold their little meetings in. Just the two of them, after a day of stressful work- wine, classical music; the other would bring out the alcohol, pouring it into two tall glasses- even though they always ended up only using one. He would sometimes play the piano, with Yamamoto sitting just by his side. It was pure talent, certainly, since his fingers would run through the notes smoothly without him even trying. It had been too many years since he last played, yet his skills remained top notch. Yamamoto's favorite was the piece Gokudera's mother taught him as a child- one that he would always remember.

The unmerciful downpour did not let up, getting only heavier by the minute. Gokudera would not bulge though, even as the horrid weather threatened a heavy fever. Things would not be the same anymore. Staring mindlessly at the Ring of Rain before his eyes, lying innocently on the ground, previously flung out in anger. Yamamoto, Guardian of Rain- with the duty of washing away all hardships that threatened the family, washing away the pain and bloodshed; how ironic it was that he was the one washed away in the end.

They said he departed on the job, taking several shots for the hostage he was assigned to retrieve, and had fallen off the landing into the river below. He died on the job- it was not wasted at all; the prince was saved and war would not break out, they claimed. Gokudera said nothing, but inside, he was completely aggravated- not wasted? What the fuck was that? It's not like Yamamoto went on vacation- he was never coming back. Who gave a shit about politics; a valuable life was lost, yet- But he kept silent through it all, numbing his emotions to the best of his ability. He still had a purpose in life- he would continue to give the Tenth full support, and even make up for the Rain Guardian's absence.

That's right, he still had things to do; no time to grieve, reminiscent, regret. Tsuna was really upset by the lost as well, and right now the family would fall into chaos if he did not step up to handle things, if he did not strengthen up. Tsuna would require his aid to restore certain things; he would need both physical and emotional support; who else better than his right hand man to offer such. Tsuna was strong, so he recovered from the shock not too long after, though nightmares continued to haunt his sleep; and Gokudera would wake up in the middle of the night often to screams that worsened his state of mind. But the boss would laugh it off as he always did- with a forced smile, he would shrug and assure the Storm Guardian that he was all right. After such incidents, Gokudera found himself unable to return to bed.

He began smoking heaps more than he used to- an unhealthy way of coping with the current situation. It's bad, but hell, his health was the least of his worries. Weeks passed, and the Tenth had gone back into business sometime back, and had recently flown overseas for a meeting. Gokudera wanted to tag along to ensure his safety, but Tsuna talked him out of it. The boss' words were to be followed, so he reluctantly accepted. Every other Guardian was by themselves now, more or less. They rarely got together anymore, unless there were emergency briefings or important meetings. Gokudera, alone with the huge, empty headquarters, had wandered out into the garden, where he currently stood, fully drenched in the rain. He had not cried then, he would not cry now.

Memories began to flood his head- their quarrels, arguments; mostly sparked off by Gokudera's disagreement, their talks, their missions- it all started to crash in, but he blocked them out like he had been doing. No need for such, he was a grown man. Frozen in the cold for another hour, Gokudera finally relented and proceeded to pick up the Ring, squeezing the hard metal as if to force out the warmth of it's late Guardian. Shivering slightly, he went indoors to change his clothes, slipping the Ring into a chain which he wore around his neck. Throwing on fresh, dry clothes, he turned up the heater before walking out into the living room, where his eyes landed upon the piano.

He avoided it- too much disturbing memories- only to find himself sitting on the chair, sleek, bony fingers hovering above the keys. There was a moment of pin-drop silence, before his hands moved magically, smashing on the keys. Yamamoto's favorite song echoed through the hall; Gokudera felt his eyes go blurry, but the piece continued on magnificently. 


End file.
